


To have and to hold

by daisybelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybelle/pseuds/daisybelle
Summary: Written for the prompt: Parents!Stony: Steve has somehow gotten sick and Tony is freaking out because Steve always takes care of him and Peter. Cue Peter and Tony frantically trying to do everything in their power to get Steve better. And Steve smiling at his little family.





	To have and to hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



The bed was so cold. Steve shivered and reached for the other blanket on the bed. He couldn’t hold back the wince when the slight movement resulted in a peak of pain in his throbbing head.   
  
“Jarvis, turn up the heat please,” he croaked and was grateful for Tony’s efficiency in all of his tech. Almost immediately he could feel a stream of warm air ghosting over his skin. God, he hated being sick. Since the serum him being sick usually meant some battle wound, but he hadn’t felt so weak in years. More than seven decades actually. He wanted to be angry at Thor for infecting him with his Asgardian flu but couldn’t bring up the energy. Instead, he just curled himself up and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
He had no idea how long he slept, but when he woke up again, it was to Tony entering their suite. Steve tried to greet him, but every muscle in his body protested, so he just stayed where he was and hoped for the best.  
  
“Jarvis, why is it so hot in here?”  
  
“Captain Rogers was cold and asked for heating, Sir.”  
  
Steve could almost feel the razor sharp intellect turn onto him.   
  
“Nightmare?” Tony asked carefully.  
  
“No, it appears, he caught Mr. Thor’s Asgardian flu. His symptoms are similar to the early stages of Mr. Thor’s sickness,” Jarvis explained.  
  
“Why isn’t the serum working? Why didn’t you call me?” Tony demanded.  
  
“Because he asked me not to since he knew you were working on a time-critical experiment, and I was monitoring his vital signs. It is basically just a cold, Sir.”  
  
Steve didn’t need to see Tony to know that this reassurance wouldn’t help. And he was proven right.   
  
“Call Bruce.”  
  
“Calling Dr. Banner.” Steve could hear the disapproving undertone, but apparently Jarvis had detected that nothing would deter Tony from this course of action. Once again he tried to turn around, this time mobilizing all of his strength. It was not much and by the time he had turned his head to look at Tony, the man was kneeling in front of the bed and looking at him with worried eyes.  
  
“Just a cold, nothing dramatic,” Steve managed.  
  
“Beside the fact that you haven’t had a cold in 70 years.”  
  
“No cure for cold,” Steve pointed out. “Maybe serum not better than science.” He didn’t even try to formulate complete sentences.  
  
It got the meaning across, although Tony didn’t seem convinced. “It can heal broken bones but not a runny nose?”  
  
Steve tried to shrug, the little exchange had already exhausted him. He closed his eyes and felt Tony’s hands on him. Cold against his skin, and he barely suppressed a shiver, but still welcome and familiar with their callouses and smell of grease.  
  
Drifting off, he could hear Jarvis announcing Bruce’s arrival and felt soft hands carefully prodding him. The sound of soft voices washed over him, when he fell asleep again.

 

* * *

  

When Steve woke up, he noticed three things. First, it was already morning, the early morning sun already lighting up the bedroom. Second, he felt slightly better, but this could also simply be caused by the third thing. He lay curled around Tony who was massaging his scalp carefully.   
  
“Go back to sleep, it’s still early,” Tony whispered and pressed a kiss against his hair, but not stopping his ministrations.   
  
“What about you?” Steve murmured.  
  
“I’m not the one with the Asgardian flu.”  
  
Steve tried to lift his head to look at Tony, but was held in place by Tony’s hand in his hair.  
  
“Did you sleep at all?”  
  
In the early stages of their relationship Tony might have deflected, but now Steve could feel his shrug.  
  
“I was worried,” he admitted. “And in a few minutes Peter will be awake.”  
  
As if to prove his father right, Steve could hear the telltale sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom. Tony started to disentangle himself from the embrace and got up, leaving a kiss on Steve’s temple.   
  
“Go back to sleep.”  
  
For a moment he considered protesting, but then he curled around Tony’s pillow inhaling his scent and listened to his two favorite persons in the world.   
  
“Hey, Petey-pie. Did you sleep well?”  
  
“Daddy!” Steve smiled at excited greeting.  
  
“Where is Papa?”  
  
“Papa is still sleeping.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“He is a bit sick, so he needs to sleep some more.”  
  
“He is sick?” Peter asked worriedly.  
  
“Just a cold. What do you say: We will prepare him some tea and chicken soup, and he will be all better very, very soon.”  
  
“But Daddy always makes the chicken soup,” Peter pointed out.  
  
“Don’t you think we are capable of making chicken soup?”  
  
“Yeees.” If Steve was any judge, Peter was not convinced.  
  
“Alright, we’ll ask your aunt Tasha for help. Happy now, you untrusting cookie-cake.”  
  
“Not a cookie-cake, cookie-monster.”   
  
Steve smiled at Peter’s monster sounds in the distance.

 

* * *

 

It was definitely late morning or early afternoon, when Steve heard the door silently clapping. He opened his eyes and saw Tony putting down a steaming mug. Herbal tea, from the smell of it.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Tony startled, but then sat down on the bed.  
  
“Sorry, didn’t want wake you. I was just leaving some tea for you.”  
  
Steve smiled. “I’m feeling much better.” And he did. No headache, no freezing. And his voice was almost back to normal. Tony touched his forehead.  
  
“No more fever, I’d say.” He caressed Steve’s face. “Jarvis, call the doctor.”  
  
“Dr. Banner is on his way.”  
  
While they waited, Steve used the opportunity to snuggle up to him.  
  
“How is Peter?”  
  
“Determined to make the best chicken soup ever.”  
  
“So, you are not allowed in the kitchen?” Steve laughed. Tony’s disasters in the kitchen had become legendary.  
  
“You are lucky you are sick,” Tony grumbled but continued to caress Steve.  
  
A knock on the door announced Bruce’s arrival.  
  
“How is the patient?”  
  
“Better,” Steve told him.  
  
“You look better. Maybe the serum does work at last.” Bruce pointedly glared at Tony.  
  
Tony stood up, his hands hold up in defense. “I was just being careful.”  
  
“You were a pain in the ass.” Bruce said down on the bed. “Why don’t you make yourself useful? I bet Steve would love to have fresh bed linens. And maybe also prepare the sofa, I think a change of scenery might do him good.”  
  
Tony started to protest but Bruce just threw him a look and Tony disappeared.  
  
“What did he do?” Steve inquired.  
  
“Nothing really unexpected. Just almost sent Thor to Asgard to fetch one of their healers to treat you for a common cold. I mean we didn’t even call them when Loki drenched us all in some magic flower potion.”  
  
“He is worried.”

Bruce sighed: “I know he is worried. But I’m really happy that the serum makes this flu a 24-hour thing. I think Clint is already hiding.”

 

* * *

 

 It was nice laying on the sofa, having all his loved ones close by. He could hear Natasha and Bruce talking in the kitchen. And he wasn’t surprised when Peter stood in front of him, dressed up in his little doctor’s scrubs and his small doctor’s bag in his hand. It had been a Christmas present from Bruce and Peter had examined every team member very thoroughly several times since then.

“Hello Doctor,” Steve smiled at his son.

“I need to examine you,” Peter declared seriously.

“Getting a second opinion?” Steve lifted his gaze to Tony who stood behind Peter, basically hovering.

“Dr. Peter was highly recommended,” Tony offered.

Steve smiled as his son started his careful examination. Dutifully he opened his mouth and took deep breaths when told so. His heart swelled when he watched Peter scrunching his nose in concentration while he listened to Steve’s heartbeat with his tiny stethoscope.

“So, what do you say, Dr. Peter? Am I going to be alright?”

Peter bit on his lip and offered a hesitant nod. And Steve just wanted to hug him.

“Dr Banner prescribed me lots of snuggles. Do you agree?”

“Yes,” Peter exclaimed and started climbing on to Steve to take over his favorite position on Steve’s chest.

“What about you?” Steve looked at Tony. “Dr. Banner said lots of snuggles and Dr. Parker agrees. Do you want to act against medical advice?”

“Yes, you have to come, Daddy. How is Papa going to be healthy again?” Peter had lifted his head and looked at Tony.

“If two medical authorities recommend snuggles …” Steve got himself upright and let Tony slip behind him so that he could lean on him. It was their standard sitting arrangement when they took one lazy afternoon.

“That’s better,” Steve sighed contently. “I think I will be up in no time,”

“That’s good to hear.” Natasha came with a bowl that smelled like her Russian chicken soup. “Otherwise this one,” and she pointed to Tony, “would have driven us crazy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I managed to finish in two years. And although I think it shows, I hope you still like it.


End file.
